


Magic's in the Air

by kummerspeck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pining, Poor Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fill, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: Loki是一个强大的法师，他能完美的掌控自己的魔力。当Loki的魔力开始在Tony身边以奇怪的方式失控的时候，工程师立即开始担心他的朋友。





	Magic's in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic's in the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718881) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



1  
自从Loki加入复仇者之后，魔法已经变得很常见了。 事实上，Tony可以说除了Thor， 他比团队里的任何一个人都要了解Loki的魔法。（他在和谁开玩笑，他会说甚至自己比还要Thor更了解）

他们两个一起做了很多实验，都想让对方看看他们是多么聪明和有才华。 他们玩得很开心。

这就是为什么Tony知道Loki对他魔法的控制是首屈一指的。 在魔法上，他真的是个大师。

所以当在实验室里，Loki碰了一下他的肩膀时，Tony没有想到他们周围会爆发出该死的粉色和红色的火花，就像一个小型烟花秀。

他惊跳起来，好吧，短时间被闪烁的颜色分散了注意力，但过了一会儿他转头看向Loki。

有一部分他想这是一个恶作剧，但剩下的那部分他知道Loki不会在实验室里做恶作剧的。这是一个神圣的地方，Loki知到他要得到很多信任才能进来，他不会搞砸的。

这就是为什么了Loki既困惑又惊讶的表情没有吓到Tony，这进一步证明了Tony刚刚萌芽的理论。

“你的魔法刚刚故障了吗？”Tony问道。

Loki畏缩了一下，垂下了手，他也从Tony身边退开。

“我道歉，”他匆忙的说，一个小心的，不可看透的礼貌面具戴在他的脸上，“我必须……解决这个问题。”

Loki没有给Tony回答的时间，在熟悉的绿色光芒中他消失了，只剩下Tony一个困惑的盯着他消失的地方。

最后他耸了耸肩，继续回去工作，选择了一个不需要Loki帮助的项目，希望Loki能赶快处理好发生的事情，然后一切都能恢复正常。

2  
Loki大约离开了一天半，当他再次出现的时候，看起来十分随意，假装什么都没有发生过。

Tony也没有问，他们喜欢对方，他们是朋友，但是Loki仍然可能在某些话题上变得很易怒。事实上是任何带有情感的话题，Tony可以理解，所以他也没有强迫。

他们在花了几个小时在实验室里，做完了那天被打断的项目。他们上楼想短暂休息一下，JARVIS点了一些食物，它们正在路上。Tony给自己做了一杯咖啡，顺手给Loki倒了一杯茶。

他继续热情地谈论他们所取得的突破，同时把杯子递给Loki。

他们的手指轻触，突然间，出现了一群蝴蝶。 每一只你能所想象到的蝴蝶充满了整个房间。 它们落在工作台上，落在的家具上，落在Tony身上。 它们非常漂亮也看起来也非常真实。

Tony抬起手，掌心向上，当一个绿色和金色的蝴蝶落在他手掌上面时微微一笑。

他转身看着Loki，但是他的笑容在看到法师的脸上惊恐的表情后消失了。

“Loki-”他试着说。

法师开始大声地咒骂，Tony推测他说的是阿斯加德语。他这次没有道歉，他只是用手做了一个切断的手势，瞬间所有的蝴蝶都被切成两半。

“嘿！”Tony抗议，接着蝴蝶都化成了金粉。

但是，他只是在对着空气说话。 Loki已经走了，甚至没有带走他的茶。留下Tony独自一人并且感到困惑。 “JARVIS？”

“我不确定，Sir，但骗子先生对发生的事情似乎并不满意。”

“是的，”Tony低声说。 “让他知道，如果他想谈谈或需要帮助的话，他只需要提出来。”Tony环顾四周，叹了口气。 “把他的那份食物送到他的楼层。”

“好的，Sir。”

Tony拿起茶，走到水池边，把茶倒了。 当它被冲进下水道时，他感到一阵小小的悔恨和不安。

3   
关于第三次，提及的越少越好。

复仇者需要参加一个公开活动，随着Loki已经成为众所周知的，且令人惊讶的在复仇者联盟中受欢迎的成员，所以他也要来。

团队一起住在塔里，所以大家同时去参加活动是合情合理的。 Tony甚至为这个场合租了两辆豪华轿车。

这群人一边谈笑一边穿过大厅。 为了避免碰到托尔，Tony必须突然停下来。 他感觉到Loki的手碰到他，帮他站稳。 然后，他看到他先前的灰色西装就在他眼皮底下变了颜色。 它现在是黑色的，但散发着祖母绿的光泽。 他的红色衬衫现在是深绿色的，领带和他的夹克相配，但是带着金边。

无论怎么看，他都穿着Loki的颜色。

Tony回头看了一眼，慢吞吞地说,"真的吗?"

但只要看一眼Loki痛苦而沮丧的脸，他就把事实联系了起来，并在其他人意识到之前匆忙地假装什么都没发生。 "我知道你答应过要补偿我在实验室的那次意外，但是，全身都是绿色的？ 这真的不是我的标志性颜色，Lokes。"

"但是你穿得这么好看,"Loki立刻反驳道，然而他的声音有点紧张，眼神也有点憔悴。

"我穿什么都好看,"Tony打趣道，顺便眨了眨眼。

Loki笑了，但是他的眼中并没有笑意。 Tony看到魔法再次从他身上滑过，把他的衣服恢复到以前的样子。

似乎没有人注意到或关心发生了什么，但Tony仍然关切地注视着Loki。

这可能是一个比Tony预想的要更严重的问题。

4   
tony 试图去问Loki，但是法师拒绝回答。他会交插双臂，瞪着Tony，有时还会直接瞬移出房间，并且在剩下的一天内都拒绝和Tony说话。

无论是什么问题，看起来都使Loki既恼怒又尴尬。

这事看起来并没有很严重的影响Loki，Loki也承认这在战场不会是一个问题，但是这仍然留下很多问题要解决。

所以，Tony 尝试着做了个实验。

具体的说，他等到他能说服Loki来顶层和他一起聊天的时候。那是他们习惯一起喝酒的晚上，Loki很小心的避免碰到他。

Tony直接跨过了那个临时的障碍，把一只手放在Loki 的手臂上。出于两个原因：一，提供真诚的安慰；二，测试他的理论是否正确。

是正确的，如果他手中装着苏格兰威士忌的酒杯变成了绿色的蜡烛说明了什么的话。

事实上，白色的蜡烛漂浮在他们周围， 它们都被点燃了，给房间带来美丽的光芒。

“所以，我是原因了？” Tony推断。 然后他皱起了眉头。 "这不是和弧反应堆有关吧?"

"老天，该死的，Anthony,"Loki咆哮道。

他从Tony的手中挣脱出来。 蜡烛掉在地上，开始滚动。 谢天谢地，蜡烛都随着这个动作熄灭了。 唯一还在燃烧的是他手里的那个。

"你知道，我是你的朋友，因此，有理由为你担心,"Tony皱着眉头告诉他。

"别管了，Anthony。"

"但是——"

别管了,"他坚持说,"别管了。"

他也向前走了一步，伸出两个手指去摸Tony手中的蜡烛，熄灭了火焰。 然后他伸出手去拿蜡烛，但Tony把蜡烛拿得更靠近胸口。 他不想还回去。 "我想帮忙，Loki。"

Loki大笑起来。 "你帮不了，Anthony。"

"我可以试试。"

"我不希望你这么做。"

"但是——"

"没有。" Loki摇了摇头。 "别管了。"

他什么也没说，也不是第一次了，在Tony提出更多问题或抗议之前，他就消失了。

Tony沮丧地吸了一口气，低头看着他的顶层公寓地板上的无数蜡烛。

慢慢地，他开始把它们都捡起来，拿到吧台上。 他把它们排成一行，绿色的放在中间。

Loki的魔法到底是怎么回事，为什么Loki不告诉他？

为什么这一切都集中在他身上？

5  
之后的几个星期，这种事情再也没有发生。

当然，在那段时间里，Loki也尽量避免和他独处一室。 当他们在一起的时候，他也保持着好几米的距离。

Tony讨厌这个。 他怀念Loki和他们在一起的时光。

他不在乎是闪光还是蝴蝶。 他只是想花点时间和法师在一起，Tony也打算这么告诉他。

他计划在Loki再次逃跑之前将他逼到角落，并向他保证这些事真的没有关系。 当Tony碰他的时候真的没想到会发生这样的事。

但当Loki看到他走近时，他开始离开房间。 Tony不得不跑过去抓住他，他本能地伸出手去抓住他。

现在，如果Loki的魔法不是那么奇怪的话，他会认为他只是失去了平衡。 但是当他触摸Loki时，他的脚绊了一下，好像在地板上有一个凹陷。 他感到自己摔倒了，发出一声响，Loki转向他。

当他跌跌撞撞地向前倒进Loki的怀抱时，Loki是唯一能让他站起来的东西。

他吸了一口Loki的衬衫，闻到了檀香和一些柑橘的味道。 Loki的手抓住他的腰部，他自己的手紧紧抓住Loki的衬衫。

他花了一点时间重新找回自己的位置，吸入Loki的味道，感受着他的温暖，然后抬起头，向上看着法师。

他们的脸非常接近。 他们从来没有这么亲密过。 Loki吞咽了一下。 Tony眨了眨眼。

Tony正准备说点什么，但他刚刚张开嘴，Loki就匆忙的把他推开了。 他确保Tony是站着的，但没有直视他的眼睛。

他没有瞬移，但他冲出了房间。 这使得Tony带着困惑和胸腔里爆发出的新的失望盯着他走开。 

 

\+ 1.  
最后一次发生是在一场战斗之后。

Tony被打昏了，受了点轻伤。 他在塔内的医疗室里醒来。团队知道他对医院或神盾医疗室的看法，所以按照惯例，Loki和布鲁斯会给他做全面检查，如果他足够健康，他就会来到自己的私人医疗室。

他睁开眼睛，发现Loki在他身边。 他发现Loki握着他的手。 Loki似乎没有注意到Tony醒了，但他的魔法却注意到了。 金色的光芒从Loki的手中传到他自己的手中。 它看起来像一条丝带，流畅的滑动，缠绕在他们的手腕和手上，把他们绑在一起然后划出流畅的曲线并以一颗心形结束。

Loki的魔法似乎不想再传达这些微妙的暗示了。

Tony抬起眼睛看着Loki。 法师看起来很窘迫，故意避开Tony的眼睛。 他试图解开它们，但没有成功。

Tony举起另一只手，把它拿来盖住Loki的手。 这句话终于使另一个人抬起头来看着他，他的眼睛显得紧张而痛苦。

"你没必要瞒着我，Loki。"Tony喃喃地说。

Loki的目光移开了。 "我告诉过你别管它。"

"你的魔法觉得那是个烂主意。"

这个直截了当的说法使Loki大笑起来。 他抬起空着的那只手，揉了揉脸。 "我的魔法没有考虑到你的想法。"

"当然考虑到了。" Tony咧嘴一笑，紧紧握住Loki的手。 "否则，它不会推的这么紧的。"

Loki皱起了眉头。 他也摇了摇头。 "但你只把我当成朋友。"

"但这并不意味着我不能把你看得比朋友更多。" 他把他们的手指连在一起。 "所以不要再紧张了。" 他闭上了眼睛。 "我还在头疼。"

Loki沉默了好一会儿，然后说。 "我没想到你会考虑我。"

他听起来很困惑。 Tony睁开眼睛，发现Loki正对着他们连在一起的手微微地露出孩子气的笑容。 金色的丝带仍然系在他们手上，可以说是以Tony认为是快乐的方式发着光。

这让他咧嘴一笑，他坚持说:"你很棒，Lokes。 为什么不呢?"

Loki的笑容更加深了，他把椅子挪到离Tony的床更近的地方。 Tony没有抱怨的意思。 在过去的几个星期里，Loki不再他身边已经太久了。 现在，一切终于回到了他们俩注定要在一起的样子。


End file.
